The Man with the Money
by feliciohno
Summary: Castiel works in a local nightclub, run by his friend Gabriel. His usual customer is a man with gorgeous green eyes. As Castiel tries to get closer to the man, truths unfold and the past comes forward.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the following characters(sadly) portrayed in the following story nor in any way am I associated with Supernatural or the actors in it or places used and mentioned. I have this story on my Wattpad as well, and my user on there is : ErmahgerdLarry, just so nobody thinks I copied this. And if you still assume, you can go ahead and ask me on Wattpad. Thanks.

_*** Hillcrest is outside of Lawrence. So just incase anyone who reads this, I do know they are from Lawrence and I have plans for that.**_

_It was him._

He walked into the club as I was sliding down the slick, metal pole. The expensive leather outfit I adorned rubbed against it, causing a squeaking sound, and that's when he looked over to me. He was a usual. Came in every weekend, but the thing was... He always came to me.

I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Castiel. I work in a strip club called "Heavenly Fantasies," owned by a man named Gabriel. He's quite, ah how should I put this, a tricky type. It was around 2 years ago he found me on the streets of Hillcrest, Kansas. I had a... Heavy drinking problem and it got me fired and kicked out of my apartment. He said he could help me get back on my feet, and start over. I swear he was a gift from God in my life.

It took me a while to get over the fact that I would become a male stripper, but it's actually pretty neat. The other boys are like family to me and they've been nice to me ever since I started working there. It's pretty simple, learn your routines, make sure your make-up is in check, and repeat. Although, lately, I've been thrown off and it all started about two week ago when a man in a leather coat and sparkling green eyes walked in.

To this day I do not know his name, but I do know he has money, and he apparently prefers to watch me. Sometimes, Gabriel would pick at me saying things like "Looks like Cas has himself a stalker! His bum is pretty nice, you should talk to him sometime." I always chuckled and playfully tapped his shoulder, but now I think he might be right.

As usual, he came over to my pole and I tried hard not to feel flustered but I could feel the blood rushing to my face. At the time, the song changed to my usual routine dance music, "Carry on My Wayward Son" by Kansas, and this made him smile for whatever reason. Then he spoke and I can't begin to describe how his deep, seductive voice made me feel. My body was filled with a sensation and my brain was screaming "take him now!" but I kept on, ignoring the thought.

"You're pretty good on that thing, mind telling me your name?"

"C-cas. Uh They call me Cas but my full name is Castiel." I stammered. Great. He smiled at me, and my eyes took in his perfect features.

I felt like my voice wouldn't crack, so I asked the man "Mind telling me your name?" He looked at me and his face fell for a second before being masked by his amazing smile. "Well, Cas, I would but I don't want my name to be associated with anything. I do have a job and I wouldn't want people to find out I came here from time to time."

"Oh" was all I managed to say. If he cared so much about his job, why come to a place like this?

"Are you on break or something?" I realized I'd been standing there in my skimpy outfit gawking at this man and I blushed, grabbing onto my pole. "Nope, you've distracted me, mister." I began my routine once again, swirling around the pole in a rhythmic dance. He sat down, pulling out his wallet and I stifled a gasp when he pulled out 200 dollars.

"You're going to have to work for these" he grinned, his voice raspy, turning me on. I turned my back to the pole and slid down it slowly, then placing my hands on the ground I began to crawl towards his seat. I stood up, gracefully sliding my hands over my body and coming to rest on my head. My leather clad foot went on the sliver of chair between his legs and I noticed a small bulge forming. My hands rubbed down my legs to the heel of my boot.

I don't know what came over me, but my foot dropped and I grabbed his collar, pulling our faces inches away from one another. Our heavy breaths mingled together as I rubbed up and down his chest. The overwhelming desire took control over my body and I leaned in to-

"Well, Cas." his breath tickled my face. "I'd say you definitely earned this." He placed the bills in the thin strap around my waist. My breath hitched when his fingertips ran along my spine for the slightest second and he flashed a cocky grin before standing up and gently putting me aside.

As he strode out the door of the club, I stood there staring, completely winded by the whole thing. I heard a laugh from my left and looked over to see Gabriel. "Well, I'll say, Cas. I think he likes you." He winked at me and turned towards his office, where I knew he was going to call his pal Sam up.

I think you could describe their relationship as fuck buddies right now. Neither one of them would say they were in a legitimate relationship, but it was pretty obvious they liked one another.

I walked over to the little bar and grabbed some Jack Daniel's, sitting back in the chair where the man once sat. The door opened and Sam walked in, nodding at me before heading to Gabe's office. A few minutes later, they came back, arm in arm. Grabbing some chairs from nearby tables, they sat next to me.

"Cas, I'd say you're done for the night. That guy sure paid you well." he said. I nodded, and spoke "I'd just like to know who he is..."

"Well, what does he look like?" Sam offered.

So, I began describing the man, and once I was done, Sam's eyes crinkled and his lips turned into a smile. "That would be my brother. I knew he'd find this place eventually."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? I would have never guessed! You look so different. I mean I've tried to picture your brother several times since you said he had one, but I'd never thought he looked like that"

"Yea, it's definitely him. And it looks like he's taken an interest in your Castiel." Sam said.

"So, what's his name?" I asked.

**_AN: thanks for reading, and feedback is definitely appreciated. this is my first supernatural fanfic and I hope you guys like it. This first chapter is short because this is just a test, if this story is liked, I will be making more, longer chapters._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV~**

Gabriel grinned at me and I sighed before answering the shorter man. "Uh, well Cas,if he didn't tell you his name, I have no right to.."

His blue eyes pleaded with me, I wanted badly to tell him, tell him everything we've all been hiding until my obnoxious brother decided he wanted to mess with Cas. It's hard. None of us can speak a word about the past, it would break this short, dark haired man. Even Gabriel puts up an act every day, pretending to not know my brother very well.

"...Don't you agree, Sam?" Gabriel's voice snaps me out of the babbling going on in my head. "Sorry, what? I was a bit distracted" I look away sheepishly.

His gaze turns to one of worry, "I said Cas should probably be careful when that man comes in. Try not to get in his personal life, right?" I can hear the concern in his usually mocking voice. My hand instantly runs its way through my hair, a nervous habit, "Yea, Gabe is right, Cas. Just be safe, all right?"

Cas nods and heads to the changing room of the club and I turn my attention to Gabriel. "Will we ever be able to tell him the truth so you can stop acting so dumb about everything?" I flash a smile at him and he taps the floor with his shoe, directing me to sit on the floor in front of his chair.

If there's one thing he loves to do, it's playing with my hair. He always says it helps him focus and straighten things out in his mind. I hand him the hair tie I always keep on my wrist and sit, with my back turned to him, in between his legs.

His fingers begin sliding through my hair and I lean back into him. I do love it when he does this.

"Well, eventually, when our little prophet tells us that he can know and won't be completely shattered by everything, we'll tell Cas. But until then, Dean needs to stop messing with him. Cas is getting attached." His soft lips connect with my right temple, sending a shiver up my spine, I nod in agreement and feel his nimble fingers placing my hair into a half pony-tail.

Startled by the slight yank on my hair, my head falls back and Gabe's lips find mine moving in an oh so familiar rhythm. His hand slides down my collar bone and into my shirt, rubbing over my chest. Our tongues meet and battle for dominance. All of my senses are filled with him, there's nothing else in the world besides us. That is, until Cas clears his throat, announcing his leave.

"Sorry for scarring your virgin mind right before bed time" Gabriel teases and Cas laughs in response, walking out of the door.

"Soo... Should we pick this up in the office then?" The seductiveness of his voice has me on the edge and I nod, grabbing his wrist and practically running towards his little office.

**Cas' POV~**

I'm making my way towards the crappy little apartment complex I live in, when I hear shouting voices coming from an alley. I know I shouldn't but I approach them anyways, wondering what all the noise is.

My stomach did a complete 180 when I saw it was the man from the club. It took me a moment to realize he was pinned to a wall by another, taller, man who had a knife to his neck. My legs were frozen, my eyes locked on the scene in front of me. It didn't even occur to me that the taller man had pushed my mystery guy to the ground and was heading straight for me until I was against the cold stone wall and he was baring his fangs at me.

_Fangs?_

I opened my mouth to scream but was cut off when a blade went straight through the man's chest and his eyes glowed like electricity was crackling all through him. He sank to the ground and I looked up at the man I'd wanted to know so much about, wondering if he was actually a crazed serial killer who got all of his money from his victims.

"Listen, Cas," There's that wonderful voice filling my mind again. "you can't tell anyone about what you've seen tonight... Actually it might be better if you completely forget about it." His forehead scrunches up as if he's concentrating hard. His green eyes search through my blue eyes as if he could find the meaning of life there.

"I'm sorry" are the last words I hear from him, as I fall into his arms and pass out.

_"What are we going to do? Gabe might kill us!" _Is that... Sam's voice?

_"Ah, no? He'll kill you because, well, I'm me" His_ voice caught my attention. Why is he here? Here? Where am I? My eyes opened and I took in the dark red walls of the club. I thought I left. Sam's face filled my vision.

"You okay, Cas? You were mugged and my brother found you... How's your head?" I try sitting up, but his strong hands on my shoulders restrict me.

"Uh, I feel fine, my head is a little sore, you say I was mugged? I don't remember anything.."

My green-eyed John Doe spoke up next, "It was pretty bad, you took some serious damage, there was blood."

Blood? My mind was trying to wrap around everything until I realized, now would be a great time to learn his name...

"Hey, um, can I know your name yet or...?"

"Or?" he asks

I think a moment before responding. "Or do you want to just keep me in the dark some more, which Sam", I look at him accusingly," is also a part of."

Green eyes looks at Sam and nods, "I think he could at least know my name. It won't hurt him." Sam sighs, his hands instantly running through his now half-pony-tailed hair. "I guess you're right. Go on, tell him."

Once again, those green eyes have me completely captivated. And, once again, his voice is sending waves of pleasure through my body. "My name is Dean."

**Once again thanks for reading, and feedback is always appreciated. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I did this at 3 in the morning, have mercy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cas' P.O.V.

Dean. The name wrapped around my head, my inner thoughts completely invaded by the single word. What would it be like to shout that name out during an orgasm? Why does it seem so... familiar?

"Cas, you okay there?" My face flushed instantly as Sam's voice caught my attention and made me aware that I was staring at Dean like a kid stares in a candy store window. I hope(doubt) Dean didn't notice, that would just make our already weird sort-of-friendship slightly more awkward than it already was.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed by everything that's happened tonight." Mostly the truth. I figured it would be better to leave the orgasm part out of that sentence. Sam cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes, signaling that something major was going to happen soon. In a voice hardly audible he said, "I called Gabriel... He's on his way..."

Dean's eyes shot up to meet Sam's, the green hues looking like deadly poison. "You what, Sam? You know how much that guy over-reacts! And, you know who's gonna take his shit and have him screaming in their face? Me! Sam! You're basically a married couple. I'm always the one who takes the punishment."

The taller man's cheeks had a red blush blooming among them as he responded to his brother. "W-we are not a married couple! Just because he thinks I'm more responsible doesn't mean I don't get punished just as much as you do, Dean!"

"Yea, punished in bed," Dean muttered silently, looking in the opposite direction before Sam could smack him on his handsome face. Sam looked like he was about to spit out a harsh comeback just as Gabriel pushed open the heavy black door. His shorter legs carrying him quickly over to Dean and grabbing Dean's shirt collar, lifting him off the ground ever so slightly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Dean?! " His eyes were menacing, blazing with absolute anger. If this is how it was for Dean, I sort of felt sorry for him. What did he do that was so awful? Well, besides killing that guy...

"What was I doing? I was saving Cas from that thing, that's what I was doing. Now put me down, you son of a bitch!" Gabriel let out a frustrated sigh before placing Dean firmly back on to the ground. The shorter man walked over to Sam and stepped into his arms while Dean adjusted his shirt. There was an awkward pause, or actually, there was really nothing to say. We all just stood there, Sam rubbing soothing patterns into Gabe's back just between his shoulder blades.

"Maybe Dean should walk me home." My mouth blurted out that sentence before my brain could fully register what I had said, and I quickly looked down at my feet to hide my blush.

"That's fine by me, what do you think Gabe? Sam?" Dean asked the other men. Sam nodded and gabriel sighed, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Fine, but keep the car ride PG, please."

Dean's eyes crinkled as he smiled and my heart melted, but before we walked out of the door, he called around to Gabriel and said "you guys keep it PG too."

He walked out chuckling and I followed him to a nice, slick black '67 Impala an supressed a whistle. This was a seriously nice ride. My face must've given away my thoughts as I clambered into the passenger side of the car, because he grinned and clapped me on my shoulder.

"Isn't she a babe? I've fixed her up quite a few times." Dean was clearly the type of man who loved his car more than anything, so I just nodded, appeasing to his sentiment as we started to drive off.

Sam's P.O.V.

Gabriel's soft hands pulled on my shirt collar and I bent to meet his lips, enjoying the feel of the smaller man's body pressed solidly against mine. As if we were made for each other. A moan sounded from his throat and I licked his lips, quickly gaining entrance to the sweet mouth I loved so dearly.

Maybe everyone was right, maybe we really were basically a married couple. Images of Gabe standing in a kitchen with just an apron on flashed through my brain and I tried hard not to laugh, but I failed and Gabriel smacked at my face.

"What's so funny, might I ask?" I sighed, but grinned as I responded to him. "Just imagining waking up to you naked in the kitchen. You know, like a married couple."

Gabe's face flushed and I leaned down, kissing each of his now rosey-red cheeks. Just then a thought occured to me and I looked into his eyes. "It's almost unfair how we're able to be together, knowing everything, but Dean can only watch Cas from afar. It's not easy for him, and Castiel will probably realize things aren't what they seem rather soon..."

The shorter man nodded, "It's tough, but until we're sure of everything we can't tell Cas about anything, he thinks he was a drunk that I brought here to get back on his feet. One day he'll know what actually happened, and why he sometimes hears the voices. But that time is not now. We need to focus on the present and take things one day at a time."

My eyes drifted close and I sighed, agreeing. But Gabe gripped my chin and pulled it tight, straight to his eyes before softly whispering into my ear, "and right now, you should be focusing on this present." his grin stretched from ear to ear and his eyes were mischievous.

Those delicate, tiny hands grabbed the back of my hair, yanking my head up. He attacked my neck and I moaned, feeling every soft flutter of breath send a shockwave up my spine. My hands found his waist and I pulled him to me, our bodies weaving together intricately. Gabriel unbuttoned my shirt with lightning speed and pushed it off my shoulders. I grabbed his wrists and placed his hands firmly onto my chest, slowly sliding them down until they were at the hem of my jeans.

In a matter of seconds my pants had hit the floor and Gabriel was on his knees blowing softly on my hardening member. His hands grasped it and began to stroke and twist in a rhythmical way, sending waves of pleasure crashing over me. I ran my hands through his hair, moaning out his name and thrusting my hips slightly.

His tongue traced up from the bottom of the shaft to the top and I completely fell apart. "G-gabriel." I stammered, "you're way too good at this, I'm gonna come any second."

He smiled wickedly at me and took my full length into his mouth and letting out moans that sent vibrations through my entire body, I couldn't hold it in. All of my stress, worries, everything flowed out of me and Gabriel swallowed it all.

He stood up slowly and wrapped his arms around me, I followed suit and stroked his now sweat-slicked hair back. "Thank you, i really needed that." I whispered to him. He nodded and looked up to me before smashing his lips onto mine. We stood there like that for several moments, in a deep embrace. Nothing seemed to matter, it was just me and Gabriel, floating through our own little world.

If only this was how it could always be, Dean would have Castiel back, I would be happy, hell, the world would just be a better place, but it would never be that way. Something always had to come and ruin everything, luckily, we were able to enjoy this moment. I released Gabriel and pulled my pants back up, just before he grabbed my wrist, pulling me over to one of the chairs next to a pole.

Tonight we would enjoy ourselves, completely care-free. I smiled as he started his descent down the pole.

Dean's P.O.V.

I drove down the winding road, aware of the beautiful ocean eyes staring at me but hoping not to be too obvious. The radio was blasting, the way I liked it, and it helped block out the strangely awkward silence that had risen over like a cloud. Castiel sat completely still in the passenger side of the car, his chest rising and falling slowly.

After a while he slumped down and leaned against the window, resting his eyes. I silently watched him, the way his eyes continuously moved beneath his closed eye-lids, as if he were chasing something. The way his hands rested on his thighs and his hair glistened in the moon-light.

I had just turned into the place he was staying, only to realize he was sound asleep. Cas looked so at ease, I felt waking him wasn't the right thing to do, so I turned the car around and headed back to my place.

Once I got there, I quietly got myself out of the car and walked over to the other side, slowly pulling the sleeping man out and carrying him bridal style through the front door. The single bed was still unmade from this morning and I set him on it. My shirt hit the floor, and I removed my pants, leaving myself in my boxers before climbing in the opposite side of the bed and pulling the comforter over the both of us.

Cas shifted in his sleep and turned away from me, I followed, staring at the wall and letting my mind wander.

It was another hour or so until I fell asleep. Next to Cas. The way I was always supposed to fall asleep.

Sorry for taking so long to update, please excuse any errors in this story. Have a wonderful time reading and I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
